Leo
| affiliation = Tontatta Kingdom | occupation = Warrior | dfbackcolor = 363 | dftextcolor = 3c3 | dfname = Nui Nui no Mi | dfename = N/A | dfmeaning = Stitch | dftype = Paramecia }} Leo is a dwarf from Tontatta Kingdom who first appeared on Green Bit, where he, along with a group of other dwarves, attacked some Marines. Appearance Leo, like all the other dwarves, is small and has a large fluffy tail and a pointy nose. He has long brown hair and wears a crown similar to a hat that has one of its points bent. He also wears a jumper, goggles, boots, gloves, and a tie. He usually carries a gun with him. Personality Leo has a warrior-like personality, but like his fellow dwarves, he is extremely gullible. However, he still follows the laws of his kingdom as he demanded Robin to give a weapon in exchange for her freedom. He, like Kin'emon, appears to be unaware of the existence of Devil Fruits, as he referred to his and Robin's powers as magic. Abilities and Powers Leo possesses the qualities of all dwarves including his extreme strength, extreme agility, and the ability to cultivate any kind of plant. Devil Fruit Leo ate a Paramecia-class Devil Fruit, although he refers to it as magic rather than a Devil Fruit. It grants him the ability to stitch things together and un-stitch them like nothing happened. This fruit allows the user to stitch things to solid objects, such as the ground. It is very useful in ensnaring and trapping individuals, as demonstrated by Leo on Robin. The user is also able to undo the stitches he has placed on the target, seen when Leo undid the stitches on her. Although the user must still use a sewing needle to create the stitches, the fruit allows the user to pierce seemingly any material with it, as well as sew extremely quickly. The stitches appear to do no harm to its victim and the holes created by them suddenly disappear when removed. The stitches are strong enough to hold down Robin and Usopp, both full-grown humans, to the ground. Weapons Leo is seen wielding a pistol (which is as large as a bazooka in relative to his size), but his skill in using it, or whether he is actually capable of using it at all, is unknown. Tontatta Combat Leo is also capable of using Tontatta Combat, although his exact skill level is unknown. History Dressrosa Arc Leo responded to the Marines when they asked if he was a member of the Straw Hat Pirates, and asked them whether they were good guys or bad guys. When the Marines responded that they were the good guys, Leo told them to give up their weapons. When the Marines refused, he proceeded to strip them of all their belongings. When Robin caught Kabu shortly thereafter, Leo and the other dwarves present captured both Robin and Usopp by putting them to sleep with anesthetic flowers. They then brought them to Tontatta Kingdom. He used his Devil Fruit abilities to pin Robin to the ground and while the other dwarves search her body and her bag. When she woke up, the dwarves were alarmed and Leo began interrogating her, questioning if she was an evil person. When Robin told the dwarves that she meant no harm and would not tell anyone about their existence, Leo easily trusted her and removed her from his stitches with a cheerful smile. When Robin tried to leave their kingdom, Leo demanded that she give them a weapon or they would remove all of her possessions, including clothing. Since Robin did not have any weapons with her, Leo and the other dwarves attempted to remove her clothes. However, Flapper stopped them and told them not to harm Robin because she is a friend of the "hero". While Usopp and Robin were having a feast with the dwarves, Robin noticed a statue of Montblanc Noland. Leo then told her about how Noland helped Tontatta Kingdom in the past. Believing Usopp to be the descendant of Noland as well as a great man, Leo and the other dwarves request Usopp to lead them in the battle against the Donquixote Family. Later, Leo was seen bidding his grandmother goodbye and preparing for his journey. Outside, Usopp asked him why the dwarves want to battle Doflamingo. The dwarves laughed, and said that they of course wanted to destroy the "Dark Factory", in which their five hundred friends had been forced to be slaves. Leo told Usopp about Princess Manshelly who was rather rude and self centered, but they all loved her anyway because she was a friend. The dwarves began to depart, stating that they have business underneath the Colosseum, where the factory resides. When preparations were completed, the army of dwarves marched to Dressrosa through an underground passage with the bugs and animals that they tamed while bringing Usopp and Robin along. They later gathered at the Riku Royal Army Headquarters hidden beneath the flower field and listend to Thunder Soldier's speech about overthrowing Doflamingo. He, along with the rest of the dwarves present, listens as Gancho describes their past history with the Donquixote Family to Robin, Usopp, and Franky, weeping at the thought of his ancestors' misfortune. When his ruler mentions King Riku, Leo reacts with great joy. After Gancho's speech about stopping Doflamingo from repeating his ancestor's atrocities, Leo cheers vigorously, ready for battle. After Thunder Soldier explained the tragedy of Dressrosa to the three Straw Hats, Leo declared to the dwarf army that the time for battle has come especially after realizing that Doflamingo's resignation was false news. When it was finally time to commence the decisive operation, the rebels began their infiltration to underground world through a secret tunnel. When they see that Franky is too big to use the tunnel, Leo regrettably stated that they never assumed that big humans would be using it. While Franky took an alternative route, the rebels, Usopp, and Robin entered the tunnel. Along the way, Leo helped explain the Donquixote Pirates hierarchy to Usopp and Robin. They eventually arrived at the trade port . After Thunder Soldier and a few dwarves separated from them, Leo explained that they went to the royal palace to attack Doflamingo as soon as Operation S.O.P. was completed. Leo then explained that Sugar is located at the central tower. When Usopp was spotted by two of Doflamingo's men, the dwarves stripped them. While they're confused, Leo and Rambo knocked them out. After Usopp and Robin put on disguises, the rebels continued on to the central tower. Once they arrived at the executive tower, Leo explained to Usopp about the connection between the tower and the scrap place. They then infiltrated the tower and went to the room where Sugar and Trebol were located. Leo devised a strategy to take down Sugar. He took out a block of Tatababasco, which is known as the hottest spice in the world and the dwarves made it shaped like a grape. Leo planned to place the spice into Sugar's basket of grapes in the hopes that Sugar would eat it. As he went forward to execute his plan, he declared that once Sugar started screaming, the operation would be a success. After seeing Trebol shoot a fly with great accuracy, Robin stopped Leo from going into the room, knowing that Trebol would be able to spot him. When Bian caused a commotion in the trade port with an army of wasps, Robin lured Trebol out of the room. Once Trebol was out of the tower, the dwarves charged in and rushed at Sugar. The attack failed as Sugar transformed some of the dwarves into her toy servants and ordered them to kill all the intruders in the tower. Having forgotten about the dwarves that were just transformed, Leo's group engaged in battle with their former comrades. References Site Navigation id:Leo it:Leo Category:Dwarves Category:Male Characters Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Green Bit Characters